bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Renji Abarai
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 31 sierpnia | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 188 cm | waga = 78 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 6. Oddziału | poprzedni zawód = Żołnierz szóstej rangi 11. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:6.jpeg 6. Oddział | poprzedni zespół = Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | partner = Byakuya Kuchiki | bazy operacyjne = 6. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Zabimaru | bankai = Hihiō Zabimaru | debiut w mandze = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 16 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Kentaro Ito Reiko Kiuchi (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Wally Wingert Yuri Lowenthal (jako dziecko) | hiszpański głos = Jordi Pons (Hiszpania) Gabriel Ortiz (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wicekapitanem 6. Oddziału. Jego kapitanem jest Byakuya Kuchiki. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Tatuaże Renjiego w czasie, gdy był członkiem [[11. Oddziału]] Renji ma długie, czerwone włosy, zwykle spięte w kucyk oraz brązowe oczy. Jest dobrze zbudowany. Kiedy był dzieckiem linia jego włosów była wyrównana. Od czasu wstąpienia do Akademii jego górna część ciała zaczęła się pokrywać plemiennymi tatuażami, których ilość zwiększała się z czasem. Obecnie pokrywają całe plecy, większą część klatki piersiowej oraz kończyn, a także czoło. Ubiera się w zwykły strój Shinigami, którego dodatkiem czasami bywają okulary lub biała opaska zakładana na czoło. Pomimo swojej rangi, Renji rzadko nosi insygnia porucznika. W jednej serii widzimy go w szkolnym mundurku z liceum Karakury. Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Aizena jego włosy są wyraźnie dłuższe i nosi ciemną opaskę, przykrywającą wszystkie tatuaże na czole, a także ciemne pasy na każdym nadgarstku z bandażami ponad ramiona. Osobowość Abarai jest bardzo dynamiczny, pewny siebie, czasami zarozumiały, szczery do bólu, nie boi się wyzwań. Jest zawsze gotowy do walki i śmierci za to w co wierzy, a kiedy przegrywa popada w depresję. Nie waha się zranić, a nawet zabić tych, którzy staną mu na drodze. Pod wieloma względami jest podobny do Ichigo, jak stwierdził Yasutora Sado.Bleach manga; Rozdział 293, strony 2-17 Nie lubi ostrego jedzenia, ale lubi taiyaki (popularna ryba w kształcie naleśnika, często wypełniona pastą ze słodkiej fasoli).Weekly Shonen Jump; wywiad, 2004 r. Od kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Byakuyę Kuchiki postanowił mu dorównać i go pokonać. Jest honorowy, co udowadnia odmawiając dobicia pokonanej Jackie, kiedy stwierdza, że uratowanie kosztem jej życia swojego własnego uczyniłoby go (w jego własnych oczach) śmieciem niegodnym przeżycia. Renji kupuje okulary w znanym sklepie w Seireitei - Gin Tonbo, które są bardzo drogie i za każdym razem, gdy je nosi, niszczy je. Historia thumb|left|190px|Renji i Rukia w czasach młodości Renji pochodzi z 78 okręgu Rukongai - Inuzuri, gdzie dorastał jako sierota. Wraz z innymi dziećmi pomagali sobie i stworzyli dla siebie nawzajem namiastkę rodziny. Któregoś dnia, w czasie kradzieży wody przez jego grupę, Rukia pomogła im, "unieruchamiając" dorosłego sprzedawcę wody oraz wezwała ich, aby poszli za nią. Rukia dołączyła do grupy i taki stan utrzymał się przez kolejne dziesięć lat. W tym czasie Renji i Rukia odkryli, że posiadają moc duchową, przy czym Renji nie był szczególnie zadowolony z faktu, że moc Rukii wyraźnie przewyższała jego własną. Kiedy umarła trójka ich przyjaciół, Rukia zaproponowała Renjiemu, aby dołączyli do Shinigami i opuścili na zawsze to miejsce. Dzięki posiadaniu przez nich mocy duchowej łatwo dostali się do Akademii, gdzie próbowali udowodnić swoją wartość przed innymi kadetami, pochodzącymi z zamożnych rodzin.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 5-11 W nocy poprzedzającej uroczyste przywitanie nowych studentów Akademii, Renji spada z drzewa, pomimo przestróg Rukii. Następnego dnia ponownie spada z drzewa, przypadkowo upadając przy nagrobku rodziny Izuru Kiry i zaskakując go. Po zdobyciu jednego z najwyższych wyników z egzaminu wstępnego, zostaje przyjęty do pierwszej klasy (o podwyższonym poziomie) wraz z Kirą i Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strony 4-8 thumb|right|190px|Renji wraz z Momo i Kirą bronią Shūheia Dwa miesiące po przyjęciu do Akademii Renji karci Rukię za "bujanie w obłokach" i informuje ją, że idzie do Świata Żywych na pierwsze szkolenie Konsō. Później, kiedy Shūhei Hisagi, Aoga i Kanisawa informują studentów o szczegółach szkolenia, Renji dowiaduje się od Kiry, że Hisagi jest dobrze znanym i utalentowanym studentem, który dołączył już do Gotei 13. Na czas ćwiczenia Abarai tworzy grupę wraz z Kirą i Momo. W czasie misji Renji stwierdza, że Konsō jest łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał, ale szybko traci kontrolę i "wwierca" się w Kirę.Bleach Rozdział -17, strony 10-17 Kiedy Shūhei ogłasza koniec ćwiczeń, nagle studenci zostają zaatakowani przez wielkiego Hollowa, który zabija Kanisawę i Aogę. Hisagi każe wszystkim młodszym kolegom uciekać, a sam odciąga uwagę potwora. Kiedy zostaje ciężko raniony, z pomocą przybywają Renji, Izuru i Hinamori, jednak nawet we czwórkę nie dają sobie rady z coraz większą liczbą Hollowów. Z opresji ratuje ich pojawienie się kapitana 5. Oddziału Sōsuke Aizena i jego porucznika Gina Ichimaru. Momo zastanawia się, czy będą kiedyś tak silni jak kapitan i poucznik, ale Renji śmieje się z tego, mówiąc że tamci są potworami.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strony 17-33 thumb|left|190px|Rukia żegnająca Renjiego Jakiś czas później Renji biegnie do Rukii, chcąc jej powiedzieć o zdaniu ważnego egzaminu. Odnajduje ją w towarzystwie kilku Shinigami z arystokracji i Byakuyi Kuchiki, którzy za chwilę wychodzą. Gdy Byakuya mija Renjiego, moc duchową arystokraty na moment oszołamia i unieruchamia Abarai. Gdy zostają sami Renji pyta Rukię, czego oni od niej chcieli. Dowiaduje się o propozycji przyjęcia dziewczyny do rodu Kuchiki, co skutkowałoby automatycznym zakończeniem studiów oraz dołączeniem do Gotei 13, na co zaskoczony reaguje gratulacjami. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Rukia w końcu może mieć rodzinę i życie, o jakim marzyli i on nie ma prawa stać temu na przeszkodzie. Rukia ze łzami w oczach dziękuje mu i odchodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 12-16 Wtedy też Abarai postanawia trenować, aby być w stanie któregoś dnia pokonać Byakuyę, ale nigdy mu się to nie udaje.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strona 18 thumb|right|190px|Renji w czasie awansu na porucznika Renji zostaje absolwentem Akademii i dołącza do Gotei 13, początkowo do 5. Oddziału (wraz z Momo i Kirą). Jakiś czas później z powodu niesubordynacji zostaje przeniesiony do 11. Oddziału,Bleach manga; Profil charakteru Renjiego w tomie 9, Rozdział 79, strona 23 w którym otrzymuje rangę żołnierza szóstej rangi.Bleach manga; Tom 23, 0 strona B Tam zaprzyjaźnia się z Ikkaku Madarame, któremu wyjawia swoją chęć pokonania Byakuyi Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 144, strona 14 Ikkaku pomaga mu w jego szkoleniu, a podczas jednego z treningów Abarai dowiaduje się, że jego nauczyciel opanował Bankai i chce, aby go użył w ramach ćwiczeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 12-13 Czterdzieści lat po adopcji Rukii przez klan Kuchiki, w połowie kwietnia, Renji otrzymuje list od Momo i Kiry, potwierdzający jego awans na wicekapitana 6. Oddziału. Po formalnym potwierdzeniu akceptacji rangi przez Abarai, Hinamori stwierdza, że jest zbyt spięty. Po chwili Ikkaku mówi do niego, że teraz będzie bliżej Byakuyi i powinien odnowić stosunki z Rukią. Izuru radzi Renjiemu, aby się pospieszył, gdyż Kuchiki właśnie wyrusza na misję do miasta Karakura na trzydzieści dni. Renji mówi im, że ponieważ oficjalny awans będzie miał dopiero za miesiąc, zaczeka do jej powrotu i zaskoczy ją tą wiadomością.Bleach manga; Tom 23, 0 wersja-B, strony 187-195 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Renji i Byakuya przybywają do Świata Żywych Dnia 17 lipca Renji otrzymuje zadanie aresztowania lub zabicia Rukii''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls; strona 262 i dostaje się do ludzkiego świata razem ze swoim kapitanem Byakuyą Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strona 1 Używając swoich gogli, Renji identyfikuje Rukię i potwierdza, że znajduje się ona w Gigai. Przyznaje, że nie wierzył informacjom na ten temat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strony 18-20 Abarai pozdrawia i atakuje Rukię, mówiąc, że była tak zamyślona, że nie była w stanie wyczuć swoich kolegów z Soul Society, którzy znajdowali się obok niej. Narzeka, że Kuchiki stała się strasznie słaba przez te kilka miesięcy i żąda od niej, by wezwała człowieka, któremu oddała swoje moce. Kiedy Rukia protestuje i próbuje powiedzieć, że nigdy nic takiego nie miało miejsca, Abarai pyta o jej dziwne zachowanie. Kiedy jest rozproszona widokiem Byakuyi, Renji ją atakuje, ale pozwala uciec, mówiąc, że oddanie mocy jednemu z ludzi jest poważnym grzechem i dostali rozkaz, by zabić człowieka, któremu pomogła. Przestrzega ją, że następny atak będzie poważny, ale przerywa mu Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Rozdział 52, strony 9-19 Dowiadując się, kim jest on jest, Renji postanawia go zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 1-4 Pokonując Ishidę jednym ruchem,Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 78 przedstawia się i chce zadać ostatni cios, ale jest zatrzymany przez Ichigo Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 16-19 thumb|right|Renji atakujący Ichigo Zaskoczony obecnością innego Shinigami i wielkością jego Zanpakutō, Renji szybko domyśla się, że to Ichigo jest człowiekiem, który odebrał moce Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 1-4 Abarai rani go, twierdząc, że jeśli ten zginie, Kuchiki odzyska swoje moce, ale zostanie stracona podczas egzekucji. Ichigo próbuje go zaatakować, zostawiając na jego policzku niewielką ranę. Byakuya nazywa go niedbałym, ujawniając, że ich oddziały specjalne ustaliły, że 33 godziny wcześniej Kurosaki zmusił do odwrotu Menosa Grande. Renji ignoruje go i pyta Ichigo, jakie jest imię jego Zanpakutō. zauważając, że chłopak go nie rozumie, uwalnia swój Shikai i mocniej rani chłopaka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 8-19 Kiedy jest o krok od zabicia go, Rukia interweniuje i prosi Ichigo, by ten uciekał. Kurosaki jednak nie poddaje się i atakuje dalej, stając się silniejszym. Ichigo szybko zdobywa przewagę i gdy chce zadać ostatni cios, zostaje pokonany przez Byakuyę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 55, strony 4-19 Renji zastanawia się w jaki sposób Kurosaki zyskał tyle mocy w jednej chwili i zatrzymuje Rukię, która chce pomóc pokonanemu chłopakowi. Rukia wyznaje mu, że śmierć Ichigo jest jej winą i jest zaskoczony, kiedy wciąż żywy Ichigo chwyta za nogę Byakuyi. Rukia posłusznie odchodzi do Byakuyi, a w odpowiedzi na słabe protesty Ichigo, Renji uderza go w plecy, mówiąc mu, by przestał pogarszać sprawę i rozkazuje mu milczeć. Na rozkaz Byakuyi Renji otwiera Senkaimon i wraz z Rukią opuszczają świat ludzki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 56, strony 5-18 thumb|left|190px|Renji odwiedza uwięzioną Rukię W barakach 6. Oddziału Renji krzyczy na Rikichiego z powodu nieprawidłowego zajmowania się przez niego Jigokuchō. Potem odwiedza Rukię w jej celi, rozkazując by coś zjadła i denerwując się, gdy ta śmieje się z jego nowego stanowiska. Na pytanie Rukii, czy ta zostanie skazana na egzekucję, Renji odpowiada, że Byakuya zdaje raport Centrali 46 i zapewne poprosi o złagodzenie wyroku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 59, strony 2-9 Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Rukia się z tym nie zgadza, twierdząc, że Byakuya nie poprosi o jej ułaskawienie. Byakuya pojawia się chwilę później, mówiąc, że Kuchiki została skazana na egzekucję, która odbędzie się 25 dni po zapadnięciu wyroku. Po tym, jak kapitan wychodzi, Rukia próbuje pocieszyć Renjiego, mówiąc, że wszystko z nią w porządku i to tylko sprawia, że jest bardziej zdeterminowana, by uciec i wyśmiać jego wytatuowane brwi. Abarai wychodzi, prawdziwie zasmucony, zaznaczając, że nie uda się jej uciec i naprawdę zostanie stracona podczas egzekucji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 65, strony 1-8 Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Renji pozostawia Rukię w [[Senzaikyū]] Gdy grupa Ryoka przybywa do Soul Society, Renji jest z Rikichim, kiedy słyszy alarm ostrzegający o ich wtargnięciu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 71, strona 1 Renji prosi o podanie jego Zanpakutō. Rikichi wraca z Zabimaru i radzi Renjiemu, by ten trochę ochłonął. Jednakże Abarai nie dociera do Ryoka na czas i tylko miga mu przed oczami kapitan Ichimaru odpychający Ryoka od Zachodniej Bramy Seireitei.Bleach manga; Tom 9, rozdziały 71, 72 i koniec szkicu rozdziału 75 14 dni przed planowaną egzekucją Renji eskortuje grupę straży Onmitsukidō, która przenosi Rukię do Senzaikyū. Na miejscu mówi jej, że z okna będzie mieć dobry widok na Sōkyoku, narzędzie mające być użyte do jej egzekucji. Strażnicy dziękują Renjiemu i zbierają się do odejścia. Renji zostaje, aby przekazać Rukii, że niepotwierdzony raport mówi o piątce Ryoka, którzy wtargnęli do Soul Society i opis jednego z nich pasuje do Ichigo. Renji wychodzi wraz ze strażą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 79, strony 1-6 thumb|left|190px|[[Aizen rozmawia z Renjim o egzekucji Rukii]] Opuszczając Senzaikyū Renji próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz widział tak rozjaśnioną twarz Rukii, jak przed chwilą. Renji zastanawia się, czy powinien powiedzieć jej także o tym, że Ichigo prawdopodobnie nie miał szansy w konfrontacji z Ichimaru. Jego przemyślenia przerywa Aizen, który prosi o prywatną rozmowę. Aizen rozglądając się po pokoju zauważa, że nie mieli okazji rozmawiać od czasu przeniesienia Renjiego do 11. Oddziału i pyta, czy Renji jest teraz w 6. Oddziale. Renji z kolei pyta, o czym chciał on z nim porozmawiać. Aizen ujawnia, że jest świadomy, że Renji i Rukia byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi i pyta, czy myśli, że rzeczywiście zasłużyła ona na śmierć. Następnie ujawnia, że dostrzega wiele nietypowych aspektów związanych z jej aresztowaniem i egzekucją, potwierdzających istnienie konspiracji. Zszokowany Renji chce wiedzieć, co ma on na myśli, ale przerywa im wezwanie Aizena na nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 79, strony 8-13 Później Renji otrzymuje rozkaz założenia insygniów wicekapitana i udania się na spotkanie wicekapitanów. Skarży się na to znajomeu porucznikowi, Tetsuzaemonowi Ibie. Wraz z Momo, są pierwszymi przybyłymi na spotkanie. Kiedy Rangiku Matsumoto przybywa, Renji pyta Ibę, kto jest jej kapitanem. Słysząc że to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, przypomina sobie, że jest on dzieckiem-geniuszem i komentuje, że to kiepsko. Momo próbuje ustalić, czy nie widział kapitana Aizena, na co Abarai zaprzecza. Mówi Momo, by się o niego nie martwiła, stwierdzając że spotkanie nie jest prawdopodobnie niczym nadzwyczajnym i wszystko będzie dobrze, chociaż sam zastanawia się o co naprawdę chodziło Aizenowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 80, strony 14-17 Tej nocy Renji i pozostali wicekapitanowie są zszokowani, gdy słyszą alarm oznajmiający obecność intruzów w obrębie Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 83, strona 1 Kilka godzin później, gdy żaden z intruzów nie został jeszcze zlokalizowany, Renji i Byakuya są świadkami, jak Ryoka dostają się do Seireitei prosto z nieba.Bleach manga; Rozdział 84, strony 17-18 thumb|right|190px|Renji ponownie staje do walki z Ichigo Yasochika Iemura zapowiada zebranie wicekapitanów, w celu omówienia strat poniesionych z powodu Ryoka. Po usłyszeniu, że dwóch Ryoka wzięło zakładnika i zmierza w kierunku centrum Seireitei, Renji cicho opuszcza zebranie Bleach manga; Rozdział 94, strony 10-12 Pozostawia swoje insygnia wicekapitana w biurze i samotnie wychodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strona 9 Znajduje Ichigo''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 94, strony 15-17 i komplementuje to, że udało mu się przeżyć atak Byakuyi. Gdy obaj rozpoczynają walkę, Renji pyta Kurosakiego, jak zamierza uratować Rukię oraz dlaczego jest taki pewny, że będzie w stanie ją uratować. Renji uwalnia swój Shikai i odpycha Ichigo, informując chłopaka, że jego siła wzrosła pięciokrotnie, bo w Soul Society nie obowiązują go ograniczenia, które nałożono na niego na czas pobytu w Świecie Ludzi''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 95, strony 1-19 i kontynuuje atak na Ichigo, winiąc go za kłopoty Rukii. Kiedy Renji zostaje wytrącony z równowagi zapewnieniami Ichigo, że tamten uratuje Rukię, Kurosaki próbuje wychwycić lukę pomiędzy kolejnymi atakami Renjiego, by odpowiedzieć atakiem, jednak Renji markuje atak i uderza Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strony 1-19 Ichigo z trudem unika finalnego uderzenia Renjiego,Bleach manga; Rozdział 97, strony 1-4 i chwyta Zabimaru. Przeprasza Renjiego, że kazał mu czekać i jego Reiatsu zaczyna dramatycznie wzrastać. Renji zostaje uderzony na oślep nienazwaną Getsugą Tenshō, która rozbija Zabimaru i poważnie rani Abarai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 97, strony 16-19 Renji nie ma pojęcia, co się właśnie stało i dlaczego przegrał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 1-3 Chwyta Ichigo i przyznaje, że odbicie Rukii jest dla niego niemożliwym marzeniem. Błaga Ichigo, by zamiast niego uratował Rukię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 17-19 Renji upada nieprzytomny i zostaje odnaleziony przez Izuru i grupę Shinigami, którzy koncentrują się na ratowaniu Abarai, rezygnując z pościgu za Ryoka. Przenoszą go do bezpiecznej strefy, gdzie Momo doznaje szoku widząc jego stan. Zaleca skontaktowanie się z 4. Oddziałem, by pomógł w jego uleczeniu, ale Byakuya każe im nie zawracać sobie głowy, ale zamiast tego wrzucić go do celi. Jednak kapitan Ichimaru, mówi im, że zamiast nich skontaktuje się z 4. Oddziałem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 99, strony 1-11 Skuty Renji, przebywając w celi, jest leczony przez członka 4. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 100, strona 6 thumb|left|190px|Renji trenuje z Zabimaru W swojej celi Renji przeprowadza rozmowę ze zmaterializowaną duszą swojego Zanpakutō, Zabimaru. Chociaż Zabimaru jest już w pełni zregenerowany i wyczekuje na rewanż z Zangetsu, Renji oświadcza, że nie są już wrogami. Zabimaru pyta go, kto w takim razie jest jego wrogiem i z kim chce walczyć, ale Renji nie odpowiada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 118, strony 1-6 Później wydostaje się z więzienia, powalając jego strażników''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 127, strona 13 i odnajduje Ichigo, który znajduje się razem z Yoruichi Shihōin w sekretnej sali treningowej pod wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Renji zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kurosaki zamierza nauczyć się, jak przejść swoim Zanpakutō w Bankai. Renji mówi im, że jest tutaj z tego samego powodu oraz że termin egzekucji Rukii został przesunięty na jutrzejszy poranek. Renji mówi dalej, że jest już bliski opanowania Bankai, bo udało mu się już zmaterializować dusze jego Zanpakutō i zaczyna trening ze zmaterializowanym Zabimaru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 133, strony 11-15 W czasie przerwy w treningu, Ichigo wyjaśnia Renjiemu powody, dla których chce uratować Rukię. Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 16-17 Po tym, jak Renji osiąga Bankai, pyta Yoruichi, czy Ichigo naprawdę jest w stanie opanować Bankai. Yoruichi mówi mu, iż wierzy że Ichigo instynktownie wie, jak osiągnąć Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 137, strony 13-18 thumb|right|190px|Renji w [[Bankai wyzywa do walki Byakuyę]] Renji opuszcza salę treningową i kieruje się w stronę miejsca egzekucji, pokonując przy tym kilku członków jego własnego oddziału, w tym Rikichiego. Na drodze staje mu Byakuya, który odmawia zarówno zezwolenia na ratowanie Rukii, jak i przepuszczenia Renjiego. Po zablokowaniu ataku Byakuyi, Senka, Abarai uwalnia Shikai bez używania komendy uwalniającej, by zapobiec aktywowaniu przez Byakuyę jego Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 140, strony 3-19 Następnie Renji uwalnia swój Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, i deklaruje, że uratuje Rukię. Byakuya odrzuca to tłumaczenie i unika zamierzonego ataku Renjiego. Blokuje Hihiō Zabimaru i atakuje swoim własnym Shikai, pozornie rozbijając go. Jednakże Hihiō Zabimaru scala się i Renji ponawia atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141, strony 1-19 Byakuya korzysta z Kidō, by uzyskać przewagę nad niedoświadczeniem Renjiego, używając swoich umiejętności do naruszenia integralności Bankai Renjiego. Następnie unieruchamia go za pomocą Bakudō 61. Rikujōkōrō ''' i używa swojego Bankai, '''Senbonzakury Kageyoshi, kilkakrotnie raniąc unieruchomionego Renjiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strony 1-19 Byakuya wyjaśnia naturę jego Bankai i wyraża uznanie dla Renjiego, który nadal wydaje się być nietknięty. Bankai Abarai znika, co - jak wyjaśnia Byakuya - jest znakiem tego, że jest on bliski śmierci. Renji deklaruje, że nadal jest zdolny do walki i próbuje zaatakować swojego kapitana, ale zostaje pocięty kilkoma spośród ostrzy Bankai Byakuyi. Kuchiki gratuluje mu, ale mówi, że zabije go, jeśli ponownie się podniesie. Myśląc o Ichigo, Renji mówi, że dał słowo że uratuje Rukię i próbuje zaatakować po raz ostatni,Bleach manga; Rozdział 143, strony 5-20 ale Zabimaru pęka, nie wnikając nawet w ciało Byakuyi. Byakuya bije brawo swojemu porucznikowi w uznaniu dla jego ataku, pozostawia umierającego Renjiego, upuszczając obok swój szal, i oświadcza, że "kieł" Abarai w końcu go dosięgł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 144, strony 1-13 thumb|left|190px|[[Hanatarō Yamada|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego]] Po uleczeniu przez Hanatarō Yamadę, Renji odzyskuje przytomność. Zdezorientowanemu Abarai Rikichi wyjaśnia, że wydostał Hanatarō z więzienia, żeby tamten mógł wyleczyć Renjiego. Kiedy Rikichi daje swojemu porucznikowi uniform i opaskę, Hanatarō prosi go o uratowanie Rukii Bleach manga; Rozdział 149, strony 13-17 Po tym, jak Ichigo ratuje Rukię, Renji przybywa na miejsce egzekucji, pokonując przy tym kilku Shinigami. Ze szczytu Sōkyoku Ichigo rzuca Rukię Renjiemu i każe mu bronić jej swoim własnym życiem. Renji ucieka z pola egzekucyjnego, niosąc na rękach Rukię, a Ichigo powstrzymuje kilku poruczników od ścigania ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strony 5-12 Gdy uciekają, Rukia protestuje, mówiąc że muszą pomóc Ichigo. Renji każe jej być cicho i mówi, że Ichigo chce zwrócić to, co sam jej zawdzięcza. Dalej mówi jej, że nikt nie myśli o niej źle i że zawsze może polegać na nim i Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 15-19 Renji i Rukia zostają zatrzymani przez Kaname Tōsena, który teleportuje całą trójkę na szczyt Wzgórza Sōkyoku, gdzie Aizen nakazuje Renjiemu, by puścił Rukię i się odsunął.Bleach manga; Rodział 171, strony 13-19 Renji pyta, jakim cudem Aizen znajduje się wśród żywych i co przed chwilą powiedział.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strony 1-2 Omawia wykonania rozkazu, co skłania Aizena do wyciągnięcia miecza przeciwko swojemu byłemu podwładnemu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strony 18-19 Renjiemu udaje się uniknąć pełnej siły uderzenia Aizena, ale mimo wszystko zostaje przez niego raniony. Aizen chwali jego umiejętności i mówi Renjiemu, że wolałby go nie zabijać. Po tym, jak każe Rukii być cicho, Renji obala to i domaga się wyjaśnienia, dlaczego Aizen zabił Momo. Aizen zdradza, że Momo i Izuru byli jego marinetkami, co skłania Renjiego do stwierdzenia, że nie jest on już kapitanem, którego kiedyś znał i odmawia przekazania mu Rukii, nawet jeśli będzie go to kosztować życie. Renji atakuje Aizena swoim Shikai, ale ten blokuje jego atak i chwyta Zabimaru gołą ręką. Tnie Zanpakutō i rani Renjiego, następnie unformując go, jak wykorzystał trójkę Shinigami. Daje Renjiemu ostatnią szansę na wypuszczenie z rąk Rukii, ale ten odmawia i kiedy Aizen próbuje go zabić, przybywa Ichigo i blokuje atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 173, strony 1-19 Po chwilowej sprzeczce, Renji mówi Ichigo, że nie ma zamiaru uciekać, ale zamiast tego zaatakować Aizena. Używa swojej techniki, Higa Zekkō, by zaatakować Aizena, podczas gdy Ichigo uderza kapitana. Aizen jednakże powstrzymuje Ichigo i szybko pokonuje ich obydwu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 174, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Renji czuwa przy zdrowiejącym Byakuyi Po ucieczce Aizena, Renji jest leczony przez 4. Oddział.Bleach manga; Rozdział 179, strona 3 Tydzień później, Abarai czuwa w szpitalu przy dochodzącym do siebie Byakuyi. Kiedy kapitan pyta Renjiego, czy nie oczekiwał jego śmierci, porucznik odpowiada, że nie, bo gdyby Kuchiki zginął, to on sam straciłby motywację, by stawać się silniejszym. Ich cichą rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się w oknie Ichigo i Orihime Inoue, którzy poszukują Rukii. Gdy zdają sobie sprawę, że Renji i Byakuya nie wiedzą, gdzie może ona być, oboje odchodzą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strony 1-3 Kiedy Ryoka opuszczają Soul Society, Renji żegna się z nimi, nim przechodzą przez Senkaimon.Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strona 19 Jakiś czas po zdradzie Aizena, Gina i Tōsena, Renji prosi Ikkaku, by został kapitanem, ale ten odmawia. Abarai próbuje przekonać Ikkaku, że jest on jedynym, który może wypełnić pustkę po stracie trzech kapitanów i powinien zastąpić jednego z nich jako kapitan. Ikkaku przypomina Renjiemu, że kiedyś już powiedział mu, że nie chce, by ktokolwiek oprócz jego i Yumichiki wiedział o jego Bankai. Mówi dalej, że tak jak Renji chce dorównać Byakuyi, tak jego marzeniem jest walka i śmierć pod dowództwem Kenpachiego Zarakiego i jeśli to zrozumie, to nigdy więcej nie będzie go już prosił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 11-15 Bount (tylko anime) Po wydarzeniach w Soul Society Renji zostaje wysłany do Świata Ludzi w miejsce Rukii. Chociaż nie podaje przyczyny, dla której został przeniesiony, złość wywołuje w nim sugestia Ichigo, że został zdegradowany ze stanowiska wicekapitana. Odpowiada na to, że nieumiejętność ukrywania przez Ichigo jego potężnej mocy duchowej przyciąga Hollowy, więc on sam znalazł się tu z pomocną dłonią. Podczas swojej wizyty w Świecie Ludzi, Renji zatrzymuje się w Sklepie Urahary, gdzie dotychczasowi mieszkańcy nadają mu przezwisko nihongo (darmozjad) i stale, grając na jego poczuciu winy, przy stole drażnią go komentarzami na temat dokładek.Bleach anime; Odcinek 64 Kiedy Ichigo zaczyna czuć się zdołowanym w związku z wcześniejszą porażką z ręki jednego z Bount, Renji i Ganju Shiba prowokują i atakują go, zmuszając do ponownego zdania sobie sprawy z jego siły.Bleach anime; Odcinek 78 thumb|left|190px|Renji prowokuje Ichigo, by obudzić w nim ponownie ducha walki Po pełnym ujawnieniu się Bount, Renji dołącza do przyjaciół Ichigo w czasie konfrontacji w posiadłości, gdzie Jin Kariya poświęca Yoshino, by powołać do istnienia ''bitto''.Bleach anime; Odcinek 79 Patrolując miasto Renji znajduje dziecko zaatakowane przez bitto i staje w jego obronie. Bitto na rozkaz w końcu wycofują się, ale Renji odnosi poważne rany, a chłopiec prawie całkowicie zostaje pozbawiony swojej duszy. Renji zostaje wleczony przez Hanatarō Yamadę, ale dziecko walczy o życie.Bleach anime; Odcinki 81-88 Hanatarō ostatecznie leczy dziecko.Bleach anime; Odcinek 92 W tym czasie Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto i Yumichika Ayasegawa zostają wysłani przez Tōshirō Hitsugayę do obrony Świata Ludzi przed Bount. Shinigami odnajdują kryjówkę Bount i wchodzą do środka, ale zostają obezwładnieni przez lalkę Ugakiego, Gesell. Renji, Ichigo i jego przyjaciele wchodzą do jaskini i również zostają zaatakowani przez Gesell. Większa część grupy zostaje z tyłu z powodu swoich obrażeń, podczas gdy Renji i Ichigo idą dalej i znajdują po drodze rannych Shinigami. Po tym, jak Gesell prawie zabija Yumichikę Ayasegawę, Renji wspomina ducha walki, jakiego miał będąc członkiem 11. Oddziału, i uwalniając Bankai staje do walki jeden na jednego z Gesell. Yumichika powstrzymuje Ichigo przed interwencją, wyjaśniając, że każdy, kto był w 11. Oddziale, wierzy w walkę jeden na jednego, a pomoc zostałaby odebrana jako dyshonor. Renjiemu udaje się zranić Gesell, doprowadzając ją do szaleństwa, co skutkuje zabiciem przez nią swojego właściciela.Bleach anime; Episode 89-90 thumb|right|190px|Renji rani [[Gesell]] W czasie dyskusji Ichigo z Shinigami po odejściu Bount do Soul Society, ranny Renji (wymagający przy chodzeniu pomocy Yumichiki) mówi grupie, że on także wraca do Społeczności Dusz. Chociaż nie wchodzi do Soul Society razem z Ichigo, jest później odwiedzany przez Tōshirō Hitsugayę, który chce wiedzieć, czy Renji posiada jakiekolwiek pomocne informacje, dotyczące Bount. W Soul Society Renji, Hitsugaya i Matsumoto badają raporty o podejrzanej aktywności w lasach Rukongai. Do czasu, gdy cała trójka przybywa na miejsce, po Bount nie ma już śladu. Za to czeka na nich Maki Ichinose, który ma nadzieję spowolnić pościg i kupić trochę czasu Bount. Jednak kiedy na drodze staje mu Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichinose porzuca swój plan na rzecz okazji zabicia Kenpachiego.Bleach anime; Odcinki 97-98 Po powrocie do Seireitei Renji dowiaduje się, że wielu spośród Shinigami znalazło się pod kontrolą lalki Mabashiego, Ritz. Po śmierci Mabashiego Abarai pomaga przy rannych. Później pomaga zanieść Rukię na pole egzekucyjne, gdzie Kariya i Ichigo walczą ze sobą. Po zakończonej walce siedzi wraz z Rukią i Ichigo, i rozmyśla nad swoim mianowaniem na wicekapitana 6. Oddziału, zanim Ichigo odchodzi z Soul Society.Bleach anime; Odcinki 99-109 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Renji w [[Liceum Karakura|Liceum w Karakurze]] Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku i Tōshirō przybywają do Karakury, po otrzymaniu rozkazów skontaktowania się z Ichigo i przygotowania się do walki z Arrancarami. Grupa pojawia się w Liceum w Karakurze w swoich Gigai, udając uczniów. Renji wyjaśnia Ichigo dlaczego tu są i wyrzuca Ichigo, że ten nie może nie wiedzieć, czym są Arrancarzy, skoro już z nimi walczył kilka dni wcześniej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 195, strony 10-15 Kiedy Rukia kopie Ichigo i wyciąga z ciała jego duchową formę, Renji trzyma jego ciało, komentując do Rangiku, że Rukia naprawdę umie zapanować nad sytuacją. Gdy inni uczniowie zaczynają komentować wygląd Renjiego, Ikkaku radzi mu to zignorować, ale sam traci cierpliwość, kiedy zostaje nazwany łysym, na co Renji powtarza Ikkaku jego własną radę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 195, strony 2-5 Później, w Klinice Kurosakich, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku i Yumichika pojawiają się w pokoju Ichigo, wchodząc przez otwór w suficie. Wspierany ilustracjami Rukii, Renji mówi o Arrancarach i o tym, że użycie przez Aizena Hōgyoku zmienia sytuację. Ujawnia także, że Soul Society miało zamiar wykorzystać czas i obserwować poczynania Aizena, ale z powodu ataku na Świat Ludzi kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake zasugerował odrzucić ostrożność i zdecydowano o oddelegowaniu grupy do Karakury. Renji dalej mówi, że od czasu uśmiercenia członków Centrali 46, kapitanowie przejęli ich obowiązki i wszechkapitan Yamamoto zdecydował o wysłaniu grupy. Wyjaśnia powody, dla których poszczególni członkowie grupy się w niej znaleźli, mówiąc, że Ikkaku poinformował o misji osobiście on sam. Kiedy Tōshirō wchodzi do pokoju przez otwarte okno, urywając tym dalsze wyjaśnienia, Renji pyta go, czy spodziewał się, że będzie ono otwarte. Mówi dalej, że w jego wieku i ze względu na kolor jego włosów takie zachowanie mogło wydać się podejrzane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 197, strony 10-14 Renji i Rangiku z zainteresowaniem skupiają uwagę na Konie. Abarai mówi przy tym Ichigo, że jego grupa nie wraca do Soul Society, dopóki nie zniknie zagrożenie ze strony Arrancarów. Po tym, jak Kurosaki mówi im, że nie mogą zostać w jego domu, grupa wychodzi. Renji mówi Ichigo, że sprawdzi, czy Kisuke Urahara pozwoli mu zatrzymać się u siebie, jednocześnie ujawniając swoją chęć dowiedzenia się, jak Uraharze udało się podnieść umiejętności Ichigo do jego aktualnego poziomu w tak krótkim czasie i wspominając, że ma jeszcze inne pytania do byłego kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strony 9-14 thumb|right|190px|Renji walczy z [[Arrancarem Yylfordtem]] Gdy Renji czeka na zewnątrz zamkniętego Sklepu Urahary, zauważa pojawienie się Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza i jego Fracción. Renji opuszcza Gigai i konfrontuje się z Yylfordtem Granzem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 2-19 Renji używa swojego Bankai przeciwko Arrancarowi,Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 17-18 i jest zszokowany, kiedy tamten odpiera atak jego Bankai, a następnie tnie wicekapitana przez pierś. Arrancar unika Renjiego i jego Bankai, ale zostaje zaatakowany przez Ururu. Yylfordt uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i przebija Ururu, co wprowadza Renjiego w osłupienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 6-19 Kiedy Jinta Hanakari interweniuje, Renji umieszcza Bankai jako tarczę pomiędzy Jintą a Yylfordtem i każe dzieciom uciekać. Arrancar uszkadza jeden z segmentów Hihiō Zabimaru, raniąc Abarai, ujawniając przy tym swoje imię i numer.Bleach manga; Rozdział 208, strony 1-6 Rangiku informuje Renjiego, że otrzymała zgodę z Soul Society na usunięcie blokad ograniczających ich moce. Renji natychmiast usuwa swoją blokadę''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 209, strony 13-17 i wyjaśnia osłupiałemu Yylfordtowi, że normalnie na kapitanów i wicekapitanów przebywających w Świecie Ludzi nakładane są ograniczenia, pozwalające korzystać im z jednej piątej ich mocy. Następnie atakuje Arrancara i używa Hikotsu Taihō, ostatecznie go zabijając.Bleach manga; Rozdział 210, strony 1-19 Po skończonej potyczce Renji uzmysławia sobie, że zwycięstwo w stoczonej przed chwilą walce zawdzięcza zdjęciu ograniczeń mocy. Zastanawia się, czy wszyscy Arrancarzy są tak silni i zaczyna się martwić o Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 211, strony 3-4 Renji odnajduje chłopaka i zauważając, że jego przeciwnik powrócił do Hueco Mundo pyta Ichigo, czy zwyciężył. Kiedy Kurosaki odpowiada, że przegrał, Renji obala to, mówiąc że jeśli nadal jest żywy, to wygrał. Ichigo odrzuca jego wytłumaczenie, stwierdzając, że Renji nigdy by tak nie powiedział, gdyby był na jego miejscu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 212, strony 16-19 Później Abarai obserwuje, jak Orihime Inoue leczy Rukię,Bleach manga; Rozdział 213, strona 7 zauważając szybkość, z jaką działają jej zdolności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 214, strona 7 thumb|left|190px|[[Kisuke Urahara|Urahara przekonuje Renjiego do szkolenia Sado]] Po bitwie Urahara pozwala zostać Renjiemu w sklepie i jednocześnie prosi go, by szkolił Yasutorę Sado, mówiąc przy tym, że byłoby niezręcznym odmówić, skoro właśnie pozwolił mu się u siebie zatrzymać. Renji pyta, dlaczego powinien się zgodzić, skoro Sado poprosił Uraharę. Sklepikarz odpowiada, że Sado potrzebuje siły Bankai, by samemu stać się silniejszym. Renji, starając się go przekonać stwierdza, że były kapitan mógłby użyć swojego Bankai. Tessai Tsukabishi przytrzymuje go, gdy Urahara wyjaśnia, że jego Bankai nie nadaje się do sparingów. Przyrzeka unikać Renjiego, by ten nie mógł uzyskać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i składa mu propozycję, by Renji wykonywał w sklepie obowiązki przez trzy miesiące w zamian za odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, jakie mu zada. Abarai nalega, że prowadzenie treningu nie należy do takich obowiązków, ale ostatecznie niechętnie zgadza się na szkolenie Sado i wypełnianie obowiązków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 224, strony 12-16 Kiedy Renji, walcząc w Bankai, powala Sado, pyta obezwładnionego Yasutorę, czy teraz jest gotowy. Sado ponownie atakuje, ale Renji drażni się z nim, pytając dlaczego stał się słabszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 223, strony 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 224, strona 13 Podczas gdy Orihime rozmawia z Uraharą, Renji uderzeniem posyła Sado na rumowisko. Kiedy Sado odmawia pomocy medycznej, Renji mówi mu, aby nie dał się ponosić emocjom. Kiedy wracają do szkolenia, Urahara mówi Orihime, że powinna się trzymać z daleka od walki. Renji stwierdza do Sado, że Urahara ma rację, przypominając że 4. Oddział jest szkolony zaówno do walki jak i do leczenia. Dalej stwierdza, że osobowość Orihime czyni ją nieużyteczną w walce i teraz jest najlepszy moment, aby jej to powiedzieć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 227, strony 8-17 Kiedy Arrancarzy ponownie atakują, Renji odmawia dopuszczenia Sado do walki, mówiąc, że zużył zbyt wiele energii i dlatego w jego zastępstwie powinien iść on sam. Jednakże Urahara nakazuje obydwu zostać i odpocząć, oświadczając że on ich zastąpi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 231, strony 18-19 Następnego dnia Renji i pozostali zbierają się w domu Orihime, gdzie dowiadują się o jej zniknięciu od kapitana Ukitake. Gdy kapitan głównodowodzący Yamamoto oświadcza, że Orihime najprawdopodobniej dołączyła do Aizena z własnej woli, Renji powstrzymuje Ichigo przed protestowaniem, mówiąc, że tylko pogorszy sprawę. Abarai prosi o pozwolenie dla grupy na podróż do Hueco Mundo w celu odbicia Orihime. Jednak Yamamoto odmawia i rozkazuje im powrócić do Soul Society. Renji jest zaskoczony widokiem Byakuyi i Zarakiego, wychodzących z Senkaimonu za ich plecami. Byakuya mówi im, że mają rozkaz użycia wszelkich środków, koniecznych do sprowadzenia ich spowrotem. Renji podąża wraz z Rukią przez Senkaimon.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238, strony 5-18 W Seireitei Byakuya oświadcza, że nie otrzymał żadnego rozkazu poza sprowadzeniem ich do Soul Society i teraz mogą robić, co im się podoba. Następnie zezwala im na powrót do Świata Ludzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 247, strony 13-14 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|right|Renji i Rukia w [[Hueco Mundo]] Urahara, używając zaklęcia Keikaigi, otwiera Gargantę dla Renjiego i Rukii i krótko potem przybywają oni do Hueco Mundo, gdzie odnajdują Ichigo, Sado i Uryū, walczących z Runugangą. Rukia pokonuje Hollowa i wraz z Renjim uderzają Ichigo za to, że przybył tutaj bez nich. Rukia wyjaśnia, że oboje planowali wrócić, bez względu na wszystko. Renji tłumaczy Ichigo jak się tu dostali. Wraz z Nel Tu, Dondochakką i Peschem grupa korzysta z Bawabawy, by dostać się do murów Las Noches, które Ichigo i Renji rozbijają swoimi Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 246-247 Po przebiciu się przez mury Renji zauważa powiew powietrza z powstałej dziury. Kiedy grupa biegnie przez wyłom Renji korzysta z Kidō, by oświetlić drogę, ale jest w stanie wytworzyć tylko małe światełko, co wywołuje złośliwości ze strony Uryū, Rukii i Ichigo. Ku konsternacji Renjiego docierają do miejsca, w którym korytarz rozwidla się na pięć różnych dróg. Kiedy Ichigo sprzeciwia się sugestii Rukii, by się rozdzielili, mówiąc że jako grupa będą mieli większe szanse przeciw Espadzie, Renji ucisza go, komentując że okazywanie troski o życie wojownika podczas bitwy jest zniewagą dla wojownika. Gdy są gotowi na rozdzielenie, Renji - zanim zrobią kolejny krok - decyduje się wyrecytować słowa przysięgi. Mówiąc, że w Gotei 13 istnieje taka tradycja (chociaż wyszła już z użycia), Renji upiera się, że to właściwa chwila i powinni to zrobić, pomimo że może to zalatywać tandetą. Po złożeniu przyrzeczenia, że ponownie się spotkają, rozdzielają się i każdy biegnie swoją drogą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 248, strony 5-19 thumb|left|190px|Dondochakka podąża za Renjim do [[Las Noches]] Kiedy Ichigo walczy z Dordonim, Renji wyczuwa Reiatsu Kurosakiego. Jednocześnie dostrzega podążającego za nim, wrzeszczącego Dondochakkę. Jego pojawienie się w tych okolicznościach wystarcza, aby wystraszyć Renjiego, przekonując go do ucieczki, z Hollowem biegnącym za jego plecami. Zziajany Renji pyta, co ten tu robi. Dondochakka odpowiada, że szukał Nel, co wywołuje komentarz Renjiego, porównujący jego do zagubionego dziecka. Abarai mówi dalej, że jeśli Nel pobiegła za Ichigo, to jest z nim bezpieczniejsza, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Obydwaj zaczynają się ze sobą sprzeczać, w końcu Renji kontynuuje swoją ucieczkę przed Hollowem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 252, strony 1-6 Po wyczuciu Reiatsu Nel, Dondochakka przerzuca Renjiego przez ramię i uderza jego twarzą o posadzkę. Wtedy też Dondochakka orientuje się, że nie ma z nim Peschego. Renji mówi mu, że Peschego nie było z nim od początku, wyjaśniając to ponownie, gdy tamten nie rozumie, co Abarai ma na myśli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 256, strony 1-4 Kiedy Sado zostaje rozbity przez Nnoitrę, Renji zdaję sobie sprawę z jego porażki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 262, strony 3-4 Później Renji wyczuwa uwolnienie przez Rukię jej Zanpakutō i zatrzymuje się, co powoduje uruchomienie zapadni i wpadnięcie obydwu w pułapkę Szayela Aporro Granza. Renji ląduje w wielkiej sali, gdzie jest witany przez Szayela.Bleach manga; Rozdział 264, strony 18-21 Chociaż próbował go zgubić, Dondochakka również trafia w pułapkę i spada prosto na głowę Renjiego, który kopie go, narzekając że jego twarz jest naprawdę twarda. Kiedy Szayelaporro przemawia do nich, Abarai przerywa mu, stwierdzając że przybył tu by walczyć z Szayelem i jego kolegami. Aktywuje swój Bankai, ale wywołuje to wybuch. Szayelaporro wyjaśnia oniemiałemu Renjiemu, że nie może użyć swojego Bankai w tym pomieszczeniu, bo umieścił tu wcześniej mechanizm uniemożliwiający jego aktywację, korzystając z informacji uzyskanych od brata, Yylfordta Granza. Szayelaporro wyciąga swój mieć i przygotowuje się do ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 265, strony 1-15 Renji korzysta ze swojego Shikai, ale zostaje zraniony przez Szayela, który ujawnia, że otrzymał raport mówiący że Rukia i Aaroniero Arruruerie pozabijali się nawzajem. Zszokowany i zezłoszczony tymi nowinami, Renji atakuje Szayela, płynnie raniąc go i żądając, by zeszedł mu z drogi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Renji używa [[Kidō, by rozproszyć uwagę Szayela, kiedy Uryū przygotowuje pułapkę]] Kiedy Szayelaporro rozbija na części Shikai Renjiego, nudzi się pojedynkiem i wzywa swoich Fracción do walki w jego miejsce. Uryū strzela do jednego z Fracción i komentuje, że Renji kiepsko wygląda.Bleach manga; Rozdział 272, strony 8-15 Kiedy Szayelaporro neutralizuje łuk Uryū, Renji blokuje atak skierowany ku niemu i pyta Quincy, czy potrafi znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie, by zniwelować zdolność Szayela. Kiedy Uryū odpowiada, że jest na to sposób, Renji obezwładnia jednego z Fracción i mówi Uryū, że mu wierzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 274, strony 16-19 Na prośbę Ishidy Renji ściaga na siebie uwagę Szayela, platając wokół niego i siebie Zabimaru. Wyjaśniając, że Kidō nie jest jego najmocniejszą stroną, Renji używa Hadō #31, Shakkahō, uderzając na ślepo i raniąc obydwu. Szayelaporro zostaje uwięziony w pułapce zastawionej przez Uryū''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 275, strony 1-19 i pochłania go eksplozja. Kiedy Uryū i Renji wymieniają grzeczności, Szayelaporro wyłania się z dymu i zjada jednego ze swoich Fracción, by się uleczyć, co wprawia w osłupienie jego przeciwników. Następnie Espada opuszcza pomieszczenie, by się przebrać, ku zaskoczeniu Renjiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 276, strony 5-14 Kiedy Uryū, Renji, Dondochakka i Pesche uciekają z pałacu Szayela, Renji stwierdza, że po drodze muszą uratować Sado i Rukię. Jednakże cała czwórka trafia ponownie do tej samej sali, z której uciekli, gdzie czeka na nich Szayel.Bleach manga; Rozdział 287, strony 14-17 Po wyjaśnieniach, że przekierował korytarze, by wszystkie prowadziły tutaj, Espada uwalnia swoje Resurrección i tworzy quasi-klony przeciwników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 288, strony 1-15 Gdy wszyscy czterej zmagają się z próbą oddzielenia quasi-klonów od oryginałów, Renji odbija atak Dondochakki i odpowiada mu tym samym, by być kopniętym przez Peschego. Uryū powstrzymuje ich trzech przed wzajemnym atakowaniem i ujawnia zauważone przez siebie różnice pomiędzy replikami i nimi samymi, wprawiając ich w zdziwienie, że sami nie dostrzegli znaczących różnic. Renji zauważa, jak znaczne są to błędy i kwestionuje inteligencję Szayela, ale Espada słyszy go i wyjaśnia powody, dla których wprowadził różnice. Słuchając wyjaśnień, Renji broni się przed atakiem jednego z quasi-klonów i mówi Uryū, że pomieszczenie jest zbyt małe, by walczyć z tyloma przeciwnikami. Uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że quasi-klony naśladują jego ataki, Renji uwalnia Bankai, co kopiują repliki, doprowadzając do wybuchu i zniszczenia pomieszczenia. Po tym, kiedy Uryū porównuje go do Ichigo, Renji stwierdza, że to nie zabrzmiało jak komplement. Uryū odpowiada, że właściwie to go obraził, na co Renji zwyczajnie stwierdza, że z Dondochakką i Peschem powinno być wszystko w porządku. Widzi jednak Szayela, który wyłania się spod gruzu i niszczy repliki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 292, strony 9-19 thumb|left|190px|Lalka voodoo Renjiego, stworzona przez [[Szayela]] Renji komentuje, że czuje się nieswojo widząc wybuchającego siebie, nawet jeśli to tylko podróbka. Biorąc przykład z Uryū, Renji stara się zaatakować Espadę, ale zostają zablokowani przez dwójkę Fracción. Uryū zostaje pochwycony przez skrzydła Szayela, który tworzy lalkę voodoo dla Quincy. Abarai patrzy z niedowierzaniem, kiedy Szayelaporro korzystając z lalki zadaje rany Uryū i próbuje zaatakować, ale także jego Szayelaporro obejmuje swoimi skrzydłami i tworzy dla niego lalkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 293, strony 2-17 Szayelaporro miażdży kilka z wewnętrznych organów Renjiego, zanim ten ostatecznie upada po uszkodzeniu jego ścięgna Achillesa. Podczas gdy Espada kontynuuje torturowanie Abarai, zostaje zaatakowany przez Peschego i Dondochakkę, co zaskakuje Renjiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 295, strony 8-15 Jest zszokowany, kiedy Peschemu udaje się ciąć Szayela i gdy Uryū skarży się Pesche, Renji komentuje, że Quincy trzyma się znacznie lepiej, niż mu się wydawało.Bleach manga; Rozdział 296, strony 11-13 W tym czasie Mayuri Kurotsuchi pojawia się i atakuje Szayela swoim Bankai, wywołując u Renjiego i Uryū reakcję na jego truciznę, na którą w końcu podaje im antidotum.Bleach manga; Rozdział 304, strony 12-13 Po pokonaniu Szayela Mayuri leczy obrażenia Nemu Kurotsuchi w sposób, który zaskakuje Renjiego i Uryū. Renji mówi mu, by się tak nie emocjonował, podczas gdy ich wnętrzności nadal pozostają zmiażdżone. W zamieszaniu Mayuri otwiera wciąż nienaruszone drzwi, pozostawiając Renjiego w niewiedzy co do ich zawartości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 306, strony 10-16 Kiedy Nemu i Mayuri mają zaczynać leczenie Uryū, Renji prosi, by był leczony jako pierwszy, aby mógł razem z innymi walczyć z Espadą. Zostaje jednak ostrzeżony przed ingerowaniem w walkę Kenpachiego Zarakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 307, strony 5-6 Gdy jest leczony, Renji słyszy przez Tenteikūra oznajmienie Aizena, że odchodzi on do Karakury i że Orihime, obecnie znajdująca się w Piątej Wieży, nie jest mu już do niczego potrzebna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 314, strony 5-10 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Byakuya rozmawiający z Renjim o Ichigo i Rukii Renji jest widziany w trakcie picia z Izuru wraz z czterema innymi Shinigami (także z Tetsuzaemon Ibą).Bleach anime; Odcinek 172 Następnie jest widziany w trakcie rozmowy ze swoim kapitanem, na temat Ichigo i Rukii oraz ich związków z Rurichiyo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 182 Później pojawia się wraz z Ikkaku Madarame, kolegą ze swojego dawnego oddziału, kiedy próbuje zatrzymać Shūheia Hisagiego i Tetsuzaemon Iby przed zbliżeniem się do Ichigo.Bleach anime Odcinek 183 Później Abarai przybywa do miejsca, w którym Kira pokonuje Makoto Kibune. Kapitan 3. Oddziału Shūsuke Amagai chce walczyć z nim, aby wykorzystać sytuację, że "jest po ich (Ichigo i Rukii) stronie." Następnie każe mu zabrać połowę Bakkōtō Kibuny i dostarczyć do Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto jako dowód infiltracji posiadłości Kasumiōji oraz poinformować o tym pozostałych kapitanów.Bleach anime; Odcinek 185 Kiedy okazuje się, że celem Amagaia jest kapitan dowódca, Renji przybywa, trzymając Izuru Kirę, gdy walka Amagaia i Ichigo zmierza ku końowi. Wraz z nim przybywają kapitanowie Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake oraz Yoruichi Shihōin, która wyjawia Amagaiowi całą prawdę o Bakkōtō, którą poznała z jej rodzinnych zapisków.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Renji pojawia się za Yammym Kiedy Ichigo jest otoczony przez Exequias niedaleko piątej wieży Las Noches, wyleczeni Renji, Sado i Rukia pomagają mu wydostać się z pułapki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strony 12-14 Po chwili on z Chadem walczy z ogromną ilością Hollowów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 340, strony 1-5 W czasie eliminacji fali potworów pojawia się znowu Battikaroa, próbują go atakować, ale z powodu jego właściwości ciała, które jest zbudowane z piasku, nie mogą go zranić. Po kilku udanych atakach postanawiają połączyć siły, gdzie ostatecznie pokonują go przez jego pęknięcie od "stóp" do maski. Po chwili pojawia się kolejna fala Hollowów wyłania się z piasku atakując dwójkę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 267 Po chwili ich walka zostaje przerwana przez Yammy'ego Llargo, który zaatakował pokonanego przez Rukię Rudbornna, a po chwili Sado rozpoznaje Arrancara. Renji słysząc jego imię mówi, że rozpoznaje je od raportu Hitsugayi i wypytuje Sado o "zmienny" rozmiar Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strony 3-6 Po śmierci Ulquiorry Cifera, Yammy jeszcze zwiększa swoje rozmiary, niszcząc pozostałą część górnego ubrania i ujawniając swój tatuaż. Abarai, pytając Chada i Rukii o ich wcześniejsze starcia z Espadą stwierdza, że mają przed sobą najsłabszego z nich, i że powinni go pokonać bez żadnych problemów, jednak Yammy uwalnia swoje Resurrección i przy tym ujawnia, że tak naprawdę że jest 0. Espadą, co oszałamia jego przeciwników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 6-17 Renji zostaje dość szybko pokonany i leży na stercie gruzu, będąc nieprzytomnym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strona 1 Później, w czasie walki Kenpachiego i Byakuyi przeciwko Yammy'emu, wicekapitan wraz z Yasutorą i Rukią, przebywając wewnątrz bariery, jest leczony przez wicekapitana 4. Oddziału, Isane Kotetsu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 286 i 288 thumb|right|190px|Renji i reszta wita Ichigo po pokonaniu Aizena Po pokonaniu Aizena, Renji, Sado, Rukia, Orihime i Uryū przybywają do prawdziwego miasta Karakura, aby tam spotkać się z Ichigo, który odpoczywa po walce. Nagle Kurosaki pada na ziemię i wrzeszczy z bólu oraz traci przytomność, Renji jak i cała grupa biegną do niego, aby sprawdzić jego stan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strony 16-19 Miesiąc później Renji wraca do Soul Society i zaczyna regularne treningi z Shūheiem Hisagim, aby być w stanie walczyć z Aizenem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 465, strona 17 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Renji wraz z innymi na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku Renji walczy ze swoim kapitanem. Obaj mają uwolnione Bankai. Walka okazuje się być tylko sparingiem dla 6. Oddziału. Podczas walki Byakuya zostaje lekko zraniony przez własny miecz, co go dziwi. Zauważa to Abarai i pyta, co się stało, lecz Kuchiki odpowiada, że nic i odchodzi. Gdy Yamamoto zwołuje zebranie na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku, Abarai pojawia się tam. Zauważa, że zawołano tam także Shinigami poniżej wicekapitana, co go dziwi. Gdy na wzgórzu wybucha chaos, Muramasa poznajmia wszystkim, że to on ich tu zebrał oraz że nie posiadają już kontroli nad swoimi Zanpakutō. Gdy Shinigami próbują uwolnić miecze, nie udaje im się to.Bleach anime; Odcinek 230 Po chwili chaos obejmuje całe Soul Society. Renji wraz z Rukią uciekają ze wzgórza i napotkają na swej drodze zmaterializowane Zanpakutō: Kazeshiniego i Gonryōmaru. Kiedy Renji walczy z Kazeshinim, Rukia szybko przegrywa z drugim przeciwnikiem, który nagle zablokowany przez Byakuyę. Muramasa zauważa to i wysła do kapitana Kuchiki Senbonzakurę. Po chwili Rukia z Renjim przyglądają się, jak płatki Senbonzakury pochłaniają Byakuyę.''Bleach anime; Odcinek 231 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Renji walczący z Tōjū w Świecie Żywych Po pokonaniu Muramasy, Shinigami otrzymują dzień wolny na odpoczynek. Renji, choć szczęśliwy, że jego kapitan powrócił, pozwala Byakuyi robić co mu się podoba. Abarai zwraca również uwagę na to, jak wiele obszarów w Seireieti zostało już odbudowanych, na co Rukia dumnie stwierdza, że to dzięki rodowi Kuchiki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 256 Zabawa trwa krótko, gdyż zbuntowane dusze Zanpakutō, zwane Tōjū, zaczynają atakować mieszkańców. Kiedy kilka z nich ucieka do Świata Żywych, Renji jest jednym z Shinigami, którzy zostają wysłani za nimi. Aby zwiększyć szanse znalezienia buntowników, Abarai rozdziela "dusze" Zabimaru, zazwyczaj spięte łańcuchem. Jednakże bardziej dziecinny wężyk, zainteresowany zabawą, nie pomaga im w znalezieniu uciekinierów. Wężyk postanawia nie wracać do normalnej postaci miecza i ucieka (będąc oszukanym przez Tōjū). Druga część Zanpakutō Renjiego, pawianica, martwi się o niego, a Abarai stwierdza, że powinien sobie poradzić na własną rękę. Później tego samego dnia Tōjū atakuje wężyka, jednak w samą porę ratuje go Renji, pokonując przeciwnika.Bleach anime; Odcinek 258 Któregoś dnia, Renji jest obecny w trakcie wybryków Zabimaru i Senbozakury w SRT, mocno wściekając się na swoją "katanę".Bleach anime; Odcinek 263 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Renji, Tōshirō i Byakuya składają raport Yamamoto Gdy w Dangai zostaje odkryta luka czasowa, Renji otrzymuje rozkaz towarzyszenia kapitanowi Kurotsuchi podczas jego badań nad tym problemem. Wraz z Byakuyą Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugayą i Kagerōzą Inabą wchodzi do Dangai. Gdy docierają do punktu, w którym powinni napotkać Mayuriego i jego grupę, nie natrafiają na nikogo. Znajdują przekazaną wcześniej Kurosakiemu Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami i wracają do Soul Society. Zostają powitani przez grupę Shinigami oraz poinformowani, że utracono kontakt z Mayurim i z tego powodu został wprowadzony stan wyjątkowy. Renji towarzyszy Byakuyi i Tōshirō w biurze wszechkapitana, gdy Byakuya pokazuje Yamamoto znaleziony przedmiot.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 thumb|right|190px|Renji pojawia się przed Ichigo i Rukią Renji pojawia się później wraz z prawdziwym Gotei 13 w Świecie Ludzi, gdy Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Kagerōzą. Po zmuszeniu Inaby do ucieczki, Renji inicjuje i przewodniczy spotkaniu Komitetu Shinigami ds. Podszywaczy, odbywającemu się w pokoju Ichigo, w czasie którego zostaje zbesztany przez Kurosakiego za urządzenie zebrania w jego domu.Bleach anime, Odcinek 319''Bleach'' anime, Odcinek 320 Kiedy Kon wybiega, by odnaleźć Nozomi Kujō, Renji jest zaintrygowany jego dziwnym zachowaniem. Później, gdy Reigai, będące duplikatem Rangiku, jest bliskie wykończenia Nozomi, Renji, z Rukią i Ichigo u boku, interweniują i zmuszają duplikat do odwrotu. Następnie Abarai dołącza do pozostałych w czasie grillowania.Bleach anime, Odcinek 320 thumb|left|190px|Renji przybywa, by wspomóc Sado Renji, wraz z pozostałymi porucznikami, poszukuje Nozomi, gdy ta ponownie znika.Bleach anime; Odcinek 321 Wpada wprost na Sado i zduplikowaną wersję siebie samego, którzy ze sobą walczą. Abarai decyduje się dołączyć i wspólnie z Sado, korzystając z pracy zespołowej, są w stanie pokonać Reigai, które redukuje się do małej, czerwonej pigułki. Renji stwierdza, że czuł sie nieswojo pokonują samego siebie i że pigułka nie jest zwyczajnym Gikonem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 323 Później Renji dołącza do pozostałych, podczas gdy Urahara zbiera informacje na temat sytuacji w Soul Society.Bleach anime; Odcinek 326 Po zniknięciu Ichigo, Sado pyta, czy także oni powinni udać się do Soul Society, ale Rukia i Renji odpowiadają, że powinni zaufać kapitanom.Bleach anime; Odcinek 327 thumb|right|190px|Renji i Urahara odnajdują Ichigo w Dangai Gdy Urahara mówi, że nadal nie może zlokalizować Reiatsu Ichigo, Renji pyta, czy to znaczy, że Kurosaki nie żyje, ale Urahara stwierdza, że nie jest pewien. Chociaż wszyscy są zaniepokojeni, Renji mówi, że poważnie się martwi, sugerując walkę. Później, gdy Urahara wykrywa Reiatsu przypominające Ichigo, prosi Renjiego, by mu towarzyszył.Bleach anime; Odcinek 328 Abarai wchodzi z Uraharą do Dangai, gdzie znajdują Ichigo i przynoszą go spowrotem. Ichigo, tuż po przebudzeniu, zaczyna się wydzierać, dopóki nie spostrzega Renjiego i pozostałych, siedzących wokół niego. Pyta Renjiego, czy to go uratował, ale Abarai zaprzecza.Bleach anime; Odcinek 329 Renji uczestniczy w spotkaniu wraz z pozostałymi Shinigami i przyjaciółmi Ichigo, podczas którego dzielą się informacjami na temat aktualnej sytuacji. Później przekazuje Ichigo, Sado, Rukii i Uryū, którzy szkolą Nozomi, że wróg zaatakował. Stwierdza, że pozostali powinni przenieść Nozomi w bezpieczne miejsce, ale ta mówi Renjiemu, że jeśli Reigai przybędą, to w żadnym miejscu nie będzie bezpiecznie i dlatego musi ona odzyskać swój Shikai. Widząc, że inni się z tym zgadzają, Renji decyduje się w tym pomóc. Ostatecznie, ich wysiłki włożone w pomoc Nozomi, uwalniają jej Shikai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 331 thumb|left|190px|Renji pomaga Nozomi w uwolnieniu jej Zanpakutō Następnie Renji dołącza do walki. Na miejscu korzysta ze wsparcia Rukii i razem stawiają czoła Reigai Byakuyi. Pomimo połączonych sił z łatwością zostają odepchnięci przez przeciwnika i dołączają do przyjaciół w celu przegrupowania się. Widząc, jak kiepska jest sytuacja, Renji po chwili wahania decyduje się zdać na absorbujące Reiatsu Shikai Nozomi. Wszyscy aktywują swoje ataki, a Nozomi jednocześnie używa połączonej energii do pokonania Reigai, z wyjątkiem duplikatu Byakuyi, który używając Danku w ostatniej chwili blokuje spotęgowany atak. Następnie Reigai Byakuyi uderza, powalając Renjiego i pozostałych, w wyjątkiem Ichigo i Nozomi. Zostają oni ocaleni dzięki przybyciu Yamamoto, który natychmiast pokonuje Reigai, uderzając w nie swoim płomieniem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 332 Renji, niezdolny by się podnieść, jest zmuszony obserwować starcie Nozomi i Ichigo z Reigai kapitana, do którego dołącza Inaba. Wysiłek włożony w walkę kosztuje Ichigo zbyt wiele energii, co kończy się jego osunięciem na ziemię. Abarai podnosi się i łapie go.Bleach anime; Odcinek 333 Renji, zdeterminowany do schwytania Inaby, dołącza do Rukii i Ichigo. Kiedy Ichigo wyraża swój sprzeciw wobec przekazania Nozomi Inabie, podczas gdy ona sama nie chce z nim odejść, Inaba stwierdza, że śmiesznym jest udawanie, że ją rozumieją. Oświadcza, że on i Nozomi zostali stworzeni z Reiatsu tego samego Shinigami. Renji dołącza do Ichigo i Rukii, atakujących Inabę, by szybko zostać przez niego pokonanym.Bleach anime; Odcinek 334 thumb|right|190px|Renji i pozostali pocieszają Ichigo Ostatecznie Inabie udaje się uprowadzić Nozomi, jednocześnie doprowadzając Ichigo do utraty resztek jego mocy. Po wyleczeniu obrażeń przez kapitan Unohanę, Renji nalega na zaatakowanie Inaby, dopóki tamten jest jeszcze ranny. Jednak Unohana wyraża przeświadczenie, że nierozważnym byłby atak, gdy stan większości z najsilniejszych Shinigami, włączając w to Yamamoto, pozostaje aktualnie nieznany. Później Renji wspólnie z Rukią (oboje w Gigai) spotykają się z Ichigo. Chociaż Ichigo stara się zaakceptować utratę swojej mocy, oczywistym jest, że bardzo cierpi z tego powodu. Renji i pozostali udają się do Urahary, aby omówić sytuację. Abarai słucha, gdy Kisuke przedstawia swoją teorię na temat przywrócenia mocy Ichigo, korzystając z Reishi zaapsorbowanego przez Kōtotsu. Renji jest obecny, kiedy Ichigo powraca z Dangai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 335 Następnie Abarai i reszta zgadzają się przeprowadzić dywersję, gdy Ichigo i Kisuke przekradają się do Soul Society. Będąc w Dangai, ścierają się z dwoma Reigai, które w końcu orientują się, że grupa jest tylko przynętą.Bleach anime; Odcinek 336 Później, czekając na wieści od Urahary, Renji i pozostali niepokoją się. Po konsultacji z Tessaiem i wyleczonymi Shinigami, grupa decyduje się udać do Soul Society. Na miejscu dowiadują się, że Ichigo ponownie transformował w Hollowa i został zmiażdżony przez siłę Ōko Yushimy, który łączy w sobie cechy Inaby i Nozomi. Yushima szybko ukazuje swoją nadzwyczajną moc, całkowicie obezwładniając Renjiego i pozostałych.Bleach anime; Odcinek 339 Po tym, jak wciąż objęty Hollowfikacją Ichigo niespodziewanie ratuje Rukię przed atakiem Yushimy, a potem tracąc resztki Reiatsu wraca do normalności, Renji dołącza do przyjaciół, by chronić Kurosakiego. Abarai pomaga Uryū rozmieścić pułapkę, do której aktywowania Ishida ma zamiar użyć "Sprengera". Gdy udaje się uśpić czujność Yushimy na tyle, by Uryū mógł użyć swojej techniki, Yushima używa zaklęcia "Hajokuri", by skontrować atak i ponownie odeprzeć przeciwników. W tym momencie pojawia się Kon i przekazuje Ichigo pigułkę, będącą wzbogaconą o Reishi Kurosakiego Zmodyfikowaną Duszą, dzięki której Ichigo odzyskuje utraconą moc.Bleach anime; Odcinek 340 Kiedy Przedstawiciel Shinigami staje do walki z Yushimą, Kon przekonuje resztę do pomocy Ichigo. Renji i pozostali atakują Yushimę. Ich atak zostaje odparty, ale daje Ichigo szansę na zadanie ciosu. W ostatecznym starciu Ichigo pokonuje Yushimę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 341 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Renji wraz z pozostałymi Shinigami pojawia się w Świecie Ludzi Renji jest pokazany, kiedy Rukia otrzymuje rozkaz obserwacji Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strona 9 Po tym jak Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami, jest wyśmiewany przez Kūgo Ginjō, który stwierdza, że ukradł mu wszystkie moce oraz że Rukia nie byłaby w stanie mu ich przywrócić. Wtedy Renji wraz z Ikkaku, Kenpachim, Hitsugayą i Byakuyą ujawnia swoją obecność mówiąc, że każdy z nich przekazał swoą cząstkę Reiatsu, aby pomóc Ichigo, następnie obserwuje walkę Zastępczych Shinigami. Później odpowiada Ichigo, że to był rozkaz Kapitana Dowódcy, aby przekazać cząstkę mocy duchowej do miecza stworzonego przez Uraharę..Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 190px|thumb|right|Renji pokonuje Jackie rękojeścią Zabimaru Chwilę potem zostaje połączony z Jackie Tristan z Xcution, w ramach przydzielania przeciwników przez Yukio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strona 13 Kiedy zaczyna się walka, Jackie zauważa, że Renji nie chce jej atakować. Odpowiada jej, że nigdy nie zaatakuje kobiety jako pierwszy bez względu na różnicę sił. Po chwili pyta jej o rury wydechowe wystające z pleców, zaskakując Jackie, że Shinigami mają pojęcie o takich rzeczach. Następnie rury wydzielają dużą ilość "zanieczyszczeń" i obejmują całe ciało kobiety, a Jackie radzi Renjiemu, aby wyjął swoją katanę. Po chwili atakuje, odrzucając go w tył, lecz nie robi mu żadnych obrażeń. Mocno wkurzona wykonuje drugi atak, kopiąc go, ale zostaje łatwo zablokowana przez rękę Renjiego, pomimo zniszczenia dużej kolumny skalnej. Po chwili Shinigami atakuje ją, używając rękojeści Zabimaru, wyjaśniając jej, że przez siedemnaście miesięcy trenował, aby na równym poziomie walczyć z Aizenem, a ona "jest za słaba".Po czym kobieta się denerwuje i mdleje na krótką chwilę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 465, strony 8-19 Renji zastanawia się, dlaczego jeszcze nie zostali uwolnieni z wymiaru Yukio, stwierdzając, że powinien on zniknąć po pokonaniu przez niego dziewczyny. Tristan odpowiada mu, że powodem, dla którego nadal tu tkwią, jest to, iż ona nadal żyje. Zaskoczony Abarai chwali ją za jej wytrzymałość i mówi, że nie zabije jej nawet wtedy, gdy niebo zaczyna "spadać im na głowę". Jackie tłumaczy mu, że Yukio ich widzi i postanowił zniszczyć wymiar, nalegając, aby Renji skrócił jej żywot. Lecz Abarai ponownie odmawia, mówiąc, że nie zostawi jej w takiej sytuacji. Jackie komentuje, że jest dobrym człowiekiem i nagle dochodzi do eksplozji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 1-7 thumb|left|190px|Renji próbuje ocucić Rukię Po wybuchu, Ikkaku, Kenpachi i Yachiru zauważają wychodzącego z krzaków Renjiego, a Ikkaku dopytuje się, gdzie on był. Renji przeprasza i wyjaśnia, że po incydencie nie mógł przez moment się ruszać. Madarame pyta się Abarai, czy pokonał przeciwnika, a on odpowiada mu, że sądzi, że umarła. Chwilę później kiedy pojawiają się Byakuya z nieprzytomną Rukią, Renji biegnie do nich. Kapitan Kuchiki każe Renjiemu zaopiekować się nią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strony 6 i 9 Kiedy Rukia się budzi, Renji mocno ją trzymając pyta, czy nic jej nie jest. Następnie obserwuje, jak Ichigo aktywując swój Bankai niszczy wymiar Yukio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strony 1-4 Chwilę później obserwuje punkt kulminacyjny walki Kurosakiego z Kūgo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 477, strona 5 Renji, wedle rozkazu Yamamoto, sprowadza ciało Ginjō do Soul Society. Później, idąc przez Seireitei spotyka Ichigo i wita się z nim, ze zdziwieniem pytając go, co tu robi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 7 i 12 Wraz z Rukią towarzyszy Ichigo w drodze do baraków 1. Oddziału na spotkanie z kapitanem głównodowodzącym. Jest również obecny, kiedy Kurosaki opuszcza Soul Society z ciałem Ginjō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Renji jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi Shinigami na pogrzebie wicekapitana 1. Oddziału, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 5-6 Później wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Renji zaatakowany przez Maska de Masculine'a Kiedy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Renji rusza do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strona 3 Chwilę później zatrzymuje Äsa Nödta, który masakrował słabszych Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 9 Po krótkiej konfrontacji, w czasie blokowania ataku, zauważa jakąś bliznę przy dłoni. Nagle z góry atakuje go drugi członek Stern Ritter i siła ciosu odrzuca Renjiego w powietrze. Mask próbuje ponownie uderzyć, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strony 14-16 Kuchiki mówi swojemu wicekapitanowi, że ci ludzie zabili wicekapitana Sasakibe, a także zaatakowali bez ostrzeżenia, aby splamić to miejsce krwią, dlatego zostaną zmiażdżeni. Gdy Äs Nödt rusza na nich, kapitan mówi, aby się nie ruszał, po czym kieruje w niego Senbonzakurę. Renji oznajmia, że to na nic, bo ich nie da się zranić. Kuchiki jednak zaprzecza i po chwili udowadnia to, raniąc rękę Quincy. Äs wydaje się przerażony tym faktem. Jego kompan stwierdza, że nie może pozwalać tak łatwo niszczyć swojej Blut i rusza na pomoc koledze. Po chwili wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Byakuyę, który stwierdza, że nie powinno się stąpać tak nierozważnie. Zwraca się do Renjiego z poleceniem, by w przypadku zapieczętowania przez Quincy jego Bankai, zniszczył pieczęć swoim. Abarai wydaje się tym zdziwiony, jednak Kuchiki tłumaczy mu, że to nie są przeciwnicy, z którymi można walczyć bez uwolnienia Bankai i dlatego muszą wiedzieć, na czym polega jego pieczętowanie, by znaleźć rozwiązanie tego problemu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 5-10 Abarai jest zszokowany, kiedy Bankai Byakuyi zostaje ukradzione i postanawia użyć swojego. Kuchiki powstrzymuje go i mówi, że nie może pozwolić, aby ukradziono również jego Bankai. Przerażony dramatyczną sytuacją Soul Society Renji pyta, jak mogą walczyć z nimi bez tak potężnej broni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 2, 14-16 W czasie walki dowiaduje się od SRT, że do Soul Society udaje się Ichigo Kurosaki, któremu Quincy nie byli w stanie skraść Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 500, strona 3 Widząc stan swojego kapitana walczącego ze Stern Ritter, chce zaatakować przeciwnika. Jednak Byakuya powstrzymuje go, stwierdzając, że Renjiemu brakuje mądrości, by zmusić Äsa Nödta do ujawnienia wszystkich umiejętności. Słysząc to, porucznik przyznaje rację kapitanowi.Bleach manga' Rozdział 501, strona 5 Gdy Quincy mówi, że kapitan zapomniał o strachu, Abarai pyta, czy Kuchiki boi się czegoś.Bleach manga; Rozdział 501, strona 8 Po tym jak jego kapitan zostaje pokonany, Renji atakuje Nödta, jednak ten kontratakuje Senbonzakurą Kageyoshi. Byakuya ostatkami sił próbuje pomóc swojemu wicekapitanowi, ale znów zostaje raniony. Abarai postanawia użyć Bankai, ale zatrzymuje do drugi Stern Ritter, który wcześniej wpadł w pułapkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strony 2-14 Renji leży po tym nieprzytomny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 512, strona 7 thumb|left|190px|Renji i Byakuya w bańkach [[Senjumaru]] Jakiś czas po wycofaniu się wojsk Wandenreich, Renji zostaje zoperowany i leży w sali obok Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strona 7 Po przybyciu Gwardii Królewskiej, on, Byakuya, Rukia oraz Tensa Zangetsu zostają wprowadzeni do specjalnych baniek Senjumaru, w których mają zostać przeniesieni do Królewskiego Wymiaru, gdzie ma nastąpić leczenie.Bleach manga; rozdział 517, strona 12 W Reiōkyū Renji i jego towarzysze zostają przeniesieni do Pałacu Kirin, gdzie są leczeni w gorących źródłach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 519, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Abarai przyjmuje cios Demona Gorących Źródeł Po tym, jak leczenie Kurosakiego dobiega końca, Kirinji zapowiada wysłanie go do pałacu kolejnego członka Gwardii Królewskiej. Wówczas niespodziewanie z jednego ze źródeł wyłania się obandażowany Abarai, który także chce iść. Ichigo potępia narwanego przyjaciela, jednak jego wypowiedź zostaje przerwana przez Tenjirō, który uderza Renjiego w brzuch w podobny sposób, jak uprzednio Kurosakiego. Ku zaszokowaniu ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, Abarai nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr. Tenjirō uznaje to za wystarczający argument i pozwala wicekapitanowi 6. Oddziału iść razem z Ichigo. Chwilę później obaj Shinigami zostają wystrzeleni w stronę kolejnego pałacu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 520, strony 8-10 Gdy Renji i Ichigo lecą w powietrzu, orientują się, że jest z nimi Kon, którego powiększone ciało wykorzystują do miękkiego lądowania. Trafiają w gościnę do Kirio Hikifune, która zaprasza ich na poczęstunek, który okazuje się wielką ucztą. Ichigo najpierw ma wątpliwości co do bezinteresownej gościnności Kirio, a po chwili przyznaje Renjiemu, że źle czuje się ucztując, kiedy pozostali w Soul Society przygotowują się do wojny. Abarai wyjaśnia mu, że aby przejść do treningu, muszą najpierw dojść do siebie i wzmocnić się. Słysząca jego słowa Kirio, pojawiając się z deserem, stwierdza, że Renji ma rację i najwyraźniej nie nosi swojej odznaki wicekapitana na pokaz. Widok odmienionej, szczupłej Hikifune wprawia mężczyzn w zdumienie. Kirio wyjaśnia, w nawiązaniu do rozmowy Shinigamich, że wraz z jej jedzeniem w ich ciała przelane zostało potężne Reiatsu. Ostrzega także Renjiego i Ichigo, że teraz zmierzają do pałacu nieprzewidywalnego Ōetsu Nimaiyi, który stworzył Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 521, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Renji i Ichigo w proszącej pozie thumb|right|190px|Abarai pokonuje Asauchi Renji i Ichigo przybywają do siedziby Nimaiyi, ponownie wykorzystując nadmuchiwane ciało Kona do bezpiecznego lądowania. Nieoczekiwanie oświetlają ich reflektory i efektownie pojawia się gospodarz, w otoczeniu grupy atrakcyjnych kobiet. Zaskoczeni Abarai i Kurosaki nie wczuwają się w luźną atmosferę, ale (w obliczu opcji odesłania ich z powrotem) zostają zmuszeni przez Ōetsu do stanięcia na głowach. Następnie trafiają do prawdziwego "pałacu" członka Gwardii Królewskiej, który okazuje się chatką nad urwiskiem. Tam Nimaiya spycha Renjego i Ichigo do ciemnej dziury, łamiąc na ich oczach ich Zanpakutō. Informuje zdenerwowanych Shinigamich, że jeśli uda im się stamtąd wydostać w jednym kawałku, to przekuje ich Zanpakutō na nowo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 522, strony 1-17 Ōetsu wyjaśnia, że otaczające ich dusze Zanpakutō są to Asauchi, które sam stworzył. Dodaje, że ich gniew wynika z tego, że Renji i Ichigo nie okazują szacunku swoim mieczom, traktując je jak narzędzia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 523, strony 2-8 Po trzech dniach treningu Nimaiya widzi Renjiego, stojącego pośród pokonanych Asauchi i stwierdza, że Shinigami zaliczył swój test. Abarai zaskakują słowa Ōetsu, kiedy ten mówi o porażce Ichigo i decyduje go odesłać z Reiōkyū.Bleach manga; Rozdział 527 strony 14-18 thumb|left|190px|Renji trenuje z Rukią Renji gości w pałacu Senjumaru Shutary w celu dopasowania nowego Shihakushō. Kobieta nalega by Abarai zdjął swoją bieliznę, a kiedy ten wyraża sprzeciw, postanawia wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Dalsze wydarzenia nie są znane, sam Renji dostaje dreszczy na ich wspomnienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 545, strony 9-10 Później widziany jest podczas sparingu z Rukią przed pałacem Hyōsube. Kiedy oboje krzyżują miecze, zdają sobie sprawę, iż ogromna gęstość energii duchowej zawartej w powietrzu utrudnia im oddychanie i sprawia, że nadmiernie się męczą. Następnie Rukia odbiera telefon od Tenjirō i dowiaduje się, że jej brat odzyskał przytomność. Po chwili radości uświadamia sobie, że Byakuya będzie musiał przejść przez pałac Senjumaru. Podczas myślenia o męczarniach, przez jakie będzie musiał przejść Kuchiki, Rukia i Abarai zostają zaproszeni do środka pałacu Ichibeia Hyōsube.Bleach manga; Rozdział 545, strony 4-7 i 8-12 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Renji jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem w różnych technikach szermierki. Był trenowany przez żołnierz trzeciej rangi 11. Oddziału, Ikkaku Madarame, kiedy został przeniesiony do jego dywizji. Renji jest w stanie walczyć z przeciwnikami na poziomie kapitana i jest jedynym porucznikiem, który osiągnął Bankai. * Mistrzostwo bicza: To, co sprawia, że Renji jest bardzo efektywny, to jego unikalna metoda posługiwania się swoim Zanpakutō, którego używa jako połączenia bicza i miecza. Dzięki temu jest bardzo wszechstronny. Renji stwierdził, że jego Zanpakutō jest przedłużeniem dla ciała, zarówno dla nóg, jak i ramion do tego stopnia, że używa tego na różne sposoby. Może używać tej zdolności by zaatakować przeciwnika z tyłu lub z prawej i lewej strony. Posługuje się tą techniką, by udusić wroga poprzez otoczenie go z różnych kierunków i kurczenie w celu zmiażdżenia. Ekspert Shunpo: Wiedząc, że ataki Zabimaru w formie Shikai pozostawiają go bezbronnego wobec odparowywania ciosów, Renji stał się bardzo sprawny w Shunpo, by zrekompensować swoją słabość. Może nawet utrzymać poziom kapitański przez długi okres czasu. Praktykant Kidō: Jako student Akademii Shinō, Renji nie popisał się znajomością Kidō. Jest wykształcony na tyle, by używać zaklęcia na poziomie 31 (Shakkahō) i wystrzelić je bez większych problemów, ale zdarza się, że wybucha ono natychmiastowo. Renji posiada również rozległą wiedzę dotyczącą manipulowania Kidō do innych celów poza walką, jak np. użycie swojego Shakkahō, by rozświetlić ciemne korytarze w Las Noches, jednakże jest w stanie stworzyć jedynie małe światło bez wypowiadania całej inkantacji. Zwiększona siła: Kiedy Renji bierze zamach Zabimaru w swojej drugiej walce z Ichigo, jest w stanie wypuścić go w powietrze i uderzyć nim w odległy o kilka metrów budynek, co przynosi mu niewiele trudu. W walce z unikatowym Fracción Szayela, Renji ochrania Ishidę od bezpośredniego ciosu poprzez uderzenie drugiego Arrancara i rzucenie nim w stronę przeciwnika. Później, okręcając Zabimaru nad swoją głową, Renji jest w stanie wytworzyć wir powietrza, który zdmuchuje Fracción Szayela kilkanaście metrów dalej, pomimo ich masywnych rozmiarów. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Podczas swojej walki z Byakuyą, zostaje bezpośrednie uderzony przez ostrze Senbonzakury Kageyoshi i kiedy kontynuuje walczyć, jest przebity przez 5 dodatkowych ostrzy. Nawet po tak okropnym obrażeniu, próbuje swojego ostatniego ataku, dzięki któremu prawie udaje mu się dosięgnąć Byakuyę. Wysoka moc duchowa: Będąc porucznikiem w Gotei 13, Renji posiada wysoką energię duchową. w momencie użycia Bankai, jego moc wzrosła z poziomu 5 do 10. Rukia komentuje, że Reiatsu było tak wysokie, że do momentu porażki nie mogła go rozpoznać. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie jest kataną z czerwoną rękojeścią. Jego duch to pawian z ogonem węża. Najprawdopodobniej jeden z najsilniejszych Zanpakutō fizycznych. thumb|190px|right|Zabimaru * Shikai: Przywołuje je mówiąc . W swoim Shikai, Zabimaru przemienia się w dłuższy, sześcioczęściowy, segmentowany miecz, gdzie każdy segment jest szerszy od poprzedniego. Z każdej z 6 części wyrasta niewielkie ostrze. Segmenty Zabimaru mogą rosnąć bez limitu. Są one połączone przez naprężającą się linkę, dzięki czemu Zabimaru jest bardziej użyteczny jako bicz niż miecz. Można go jednak wykorzystywać jako ostrze przy umiejętnościach szermierki Renjiego. Rękojeść Zabimaru pozostaje taka sama podczas uwolnienia Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 17-19 Podczas gdy Zabimaru może rozciągać się na niezliczoną ilość segmentów, Abarai może wykonać tylko 3 ataki przed powtórnym zwinięciem miecza do regeneracji. Przez to Abarai jest bezbronny podczas czasowej przerwy. Zazwyczaj wtedy Renji korzysta z Shunpo, by uniknąć ataków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strony 15-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 97, strony 1-2 Shikai porucznika może doznać poważniejszych uszkodzeń, gdy walka będzie się przedłużać. Mimo że może przeciwstawić się niebezpiecznym atakom przeciwnika, ma swoje limity w ich znoszeniu. Z powodu tych wielu wad, Renji twierdzi, że spośród mieczy wszystkich poruczników, Zabimaru jest najtrudniejszy do opanowania. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : Renji potrafi użyć swojej energii duchowej w celu pozbierania wszystkich opadłych segmentów Zabimaru i przeniesienia ich w powietrze, pozwalając sobie na jeden, wielokierunkowy atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 174, strony 7-13 thumb|right|190px|Hihiō Zabimaru * Bankai: : Przemienia Zabimaru w ogromną wersję formy z Shikai, przypominając szkielet węża. Zabimaru zyskuje więcej większych segmentów. Pojawia się również głowo-czaszka podobna do łba węża, która rozmiarem przypomina niewielki samochód. Renji także ulega niewielkim zmianom, uzyskując futrzany kaptur wokół swojej szyi. Kaptur wydaje się być wykonany z futra szympansa, którego niewielką czaszkę można dostrzec na lewym ramieniu Renjiego, podczas gdy reszta futra oblega jego prawą rękę. Zabimaru w formie Bankai nie służy dosłownie do "cięcia", Renji zazwyczaj używa go do złapania przeciwnika i uderzenia nim o ziemię. Głowa jest w stanie także przynieść wiele obrażeń poprzez pogryzienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141, strony 4-5 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: :* Rekonstrukcja Bankai: W przeciwieństwie do Shikai, segmenty Zabimaru są trzymane razem dzięki energii duchowej Renjiego, pozwalając mu na ich separację i powtórne połączenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141, strony 15-18 Segmenty same w sobie są bardzo twarde, przez co ciężko jest je zniszczyć. Nawet jeśli segment jest uszkodzony, odłączony lub nawet zniszczony, Renji potrafi łatwo go zrekonstruować.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strona 9 :* : Technika strzela zbitym promieniem energii duchowej z paszczy Zabimaru. Atak kosztuje Abarai bardzo dużo Reiatsu, co najczęściej oznacza, że po wykonaniu techniki segmenty Zabimaru odłączają się od siebie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 210, strona 15''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 121 :* Wzmocniony Higa Zekkō: Renji potrafi także stworzyć o wiele silniejszą wersję Higa Zekkō, gdzie wszystkie segmenty odłączają się, lśnią się i wyostrzają, używając energii duchowej. :* Liny z Reiatsu: Renji może oddzielić segmenty Bankai i użyć ich, by otoczyć swojego przeciwnika.Bleach anime; Odcinek 273 Ciekawostki * Jego piosenka przewodnia, wybrana przez Tite Kubo, to "Stray Dog" (Zabłąkany pies) w wykonaniu HAZU i Ill-Bosstino. * Renji był aż w trzech dywizjach. * Z początku Renji zajmował wysokie pozycje w rankingach osobowości, będąc w pierwszej piątce dwa razy. * Jego Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, w rankingu Shikai zajął 7 miejsce, podczas gdy jego Bankai uplasowało się na 36 pozycji. * W rankingu najlepszych walk, jego walka z Ichigo zajęła trzecie miejsce, a konfrontacja z Byakuyą, szóste. * Renji jest nazywany "Czerwonym Ananasem" przez Jintę Hanakari, w odniesieniu do jego karmazynowych włosów, które zazwyczaj związuje w kucyka. Renji okazjonalnie nosi koszulkę z napisem "Red Pineaplle" :* Kiedy po ataku Wandenreich Abarai jest leczony w gorących źródłach Tenjirō, Kirinji łapie go za włosy w dosyć specyficzny sposób. Zostaje on wtedy przyrównany do rzepy. * Renji miał swój własny artykuł w Wiadomościach Seireitei zatytułowany "Zróbmy Shikai", gdzie Renji daje wskazówki dotyczących walki. * Jego marzeniem jest przynajmniej raz zaprojektować jedną parę okularów.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Renji Abarai es:Renji Abarai Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:6. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō